El diario de un Principe
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Mi nombre es Mu, raro nombre sin duda, pero mi maestro dice que me lo puso en honor al continente de donde proveníamos, así que supongo es un honor llamarme así. Soy guardián de Aries, por lo tanto un caballero dorado. Fui entrenado por Shion, patriarca y ex caballero de Aries. Soy uno de los caballeros dorados que consiguió a temprana edad su armadura, a los 7 años...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

**EL DIARIO DE UN PRINCIPE**

Era un fin de semana de los mas trabajoso de todos, en especial para cierto peli lila guardián de la primera casa que andaba, arreglando el sótano de su casa que si no fuera por que es un hombre fuerte, hace rato hubiera tirado la toalla y es que ese lugar si estaba de temer…cosas por aquí y por allá, ratas por aquí y allá, arañas de todos lo tamaños, polvo como si de un desierto se tratara…y un niño revoltoso por acuya…si, trabajoso sin duda. Pero para desconcierto de muchos, si muchos por que sus lindos compañeros de la orden dorada andaban de fisgones por las cosas de Aries y en lugar de ayudar a ordenar más las desordenaban, el peli lila sonreí como si nada pasara e importadora, ni que Milo y Aioria hayan desordenado mas de dos veces lo que el ya había ordenado o que Camus haya congelado la mitad del lugar al enojarse después de una broma de los gemelos y DM…que acaso el guardia de Aries, era insensible, mucho mas que Camus incluso.

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde había transcurrido en medio de todo el barullo de los dorados y el arreglo del sótano de Aries, donde todos sus amigos habían "ayudado"…

Nos vemos luego…- se despidió Camus del guardián de la primera casa mientras llevaba a rastras a Milo, que quería llevarse una de las cosa que Mu jamás "utilizaría" según el.

Mu, ovejita linda…tu jamás lo usaras, regálamelo! En mi casa lucirá muy bien!- gritaba a lo lejos, sacando risas de los demás-

Ese Milo, siempre queriéndose llevar algo de los demás…-Shura movió la cabeza en desaprobación- bueno, yo también me retiro…este día ha sido cansado, además de que debo poner esta preciosidad junto a las demás…-comento mirando con adoración, una espada antigua que tenia en la empuñadura dos dragones y en la hoja una escritura en un idioma, tal vez ya extinto…-

Shura, no te la puedes llevar…si fuera mía te la regalaría, pero no es así- le dijo con calma el Ariano-

Pero…se vería mejor en mi casa con mi colección, que aquí guardada en el sótano…Mu, no seas malo…-comenzó a rogar el español- hare lo que quieras, lo que quieras…pero déjame conservarla…-

Eh…Shura, sabes que no es correcto regalar lo que no te pertenece…- Mu, solo lo miro con un sonrisa compresiva- si logro averiguar de quien es, se queda…pero si no, te la puedes llevar…- accedió al final, no pudiendo luchar contra la cara de cordero degollado de su compañero de capricornio

Si, es así…yo también quiero ese cuadro…- no se supo de donde, ni como se le escapo a Camus, pero Milo estaba de vuelta ahí y tomaba en sus manos un cuadro antiguo, de unos trescientos años de antigüedad donde la armadura de escorpio, se encontraba junto a un escorpión real-si le das a uno, le das a todos…es lo justo- replico al ver la cara de Mu, que a pesar de que trato de no mostrar su expresión de desconcierto, el bichito si se percato de ello-

Eh…supongo…ya que, hagan lo que quieran!- contesto ya no pudiendo aguantar mas la molestia que había tratado de contener desde la mañana y es que, que ser era capaz de soportar todo eso y no mostrar un ápice siquiera de molestia o enojo, NADIE!. Y al parecer, Mu, ya no pudo más…

Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Kanon, que se acercó junto a Saga con unas fichas de un ajedrez tallado en mano, con hermosos acabados, signo claro que lo hizo alguien de la raza lemuriana, pues ellos eran los que tenían ese arte en las venas.

Se molesto?- pregunto inocentemente Aioria-

No, esta feliz de la vida…- ironizo Shaka, que había visto todo- a veces me pregunto como es que se controla tanto, si hubiese sido yo hace rato los mandaba a otro mundo…- les dijo para luego retirarse tras su mejor amigo-

Que les pasa…? Siempre anda de mal humor- se quejo Afrodita que también miraba todo en silencio- nosotros solo vinimos a ayudar, no es para que se ponga así…-dijo indignado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Ya chicos, mejor dejemos esto por la paz…vámonos a nuestras, casa- sugirió Aioros- y no, no te lo puedes llevar Aioria…y ustedes tampoco- les dijo, volteándose a ver a los demás-

Pero…- se escucho en coro-

Nada!- con autoridad de hermano mayor Aioros hablo-

Ya que…- dijeron para luego retirase del sótano de Aries, encontrándose en el camino aun molesto Shaka, que ya se encaminaba a su casa.

Una quiere ayudar…- solo escucharon que refunfuñaba el sexto guardián

Que le habrá pasado?- pregunto Alde- no creo que se hayan peleado?, o si?- preguntó a los demás, que se encogieron de hombros y decidieron continuar con su camino…

…

Mientras tanto, Mu se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, sentado en la cama mirando con detenimiento… un pequeño cuadernillo…

Creo que me pase…Shaka, no me hizo nada, pero es que…no, definitivamente tirarle la puerta en la cara estuvo, mal…-se dijo así mismo, en tanto abría dicho cuadernillo-"el diario de un príncipe"…- leyó en la primera hoja- que nombre tan extraño…de que guardián de Aries, será?...de mi maestro, no creo…él no tiene la letra así…mmm…de maestro Sage o Hakurei, no ellos eran cáncer lo mas seguro seria que estuviera en esa casa, pero entonces de quien?...Atla?, no lo creo además de que solo dice eso…- se dijo asimismo, entanto cambiaba las paginas del cuadernillo- pero de ser viejo, lo es…pues las hojas están amarillentas, a demás de que un encuadernado así, solo lo hacen los antiguos…- expreso mientras lo veía con mas interés-…y si…no, es algo ajeno y si les negué coger las cosa que querían los chicos, entonces por que debería hacerlo yo…no es correcto, pero…- Mu se debatía entre hacer lo que su mente le decía o hacer lo que le habían enseñado-…al demonio!- exclamo antes de echarse en la cama y ponerse a escribir…

_Hola, pequeño cuaderno de empastadura verde oscura y hojas de color amarillo, sin duda un antiguo cuaderno, con solo verte me doy cuenta de que debes poseer unas doscientas o trecientas hojas así como años…y que fue algo raro, sumamente raro haberte encontrado en todas las cantidades de cachivaches que había en el sótano del templo de Aries. Motivo por el cual me pregunto, cual de todos los caballeros de Aries te abandono, en aquel lugar?. Lo único que dice, con una letra muy bonita a decir verdad es "el diario de un príncipe", cuando lo leí mi primera reacción fue la de desconcierto y luego reí como si fuera algo gracioso…pero ya dejemos eso de lado, vamos a lo que en verdad importa. Como decía solo llevabas escrito eso, en la primera hoja…de quien eres?, ni idea. Porque no escribieron nada mas? tampoco lo se. Que hare contigo? Pues te daré un uso…empecemos entonces…_

_Mi nombre es Mu, raro nombre sin duda, pero mi maestro dice que me lo puso en honor al continente de donde proveníamos, así que supongo es un honor llamarme así. Soy guardián de Aries, por lo tanto un caballero dorado. Fui entrenado por Shion, patriarca y ex caballero de Aries. Soy uno de los caballeros dorados que consiguió a temprana edad su armadura, a los siete años, muy pequeño, verdad? pues si, pero así como yo muchos de mis compañeros lo lograron…Actualmente tengo 20 años de edad, te diría mi cumpleaños, pero creo que esta demás…pero te lo diré de todas maneras, el 20 de Marzo…_

Creo que me volví loco en cuestión de segundos…ya me puse a hablarle a un cuaderno como si me fuera a hablar….jajaja…- pensó dejando de escribir

_Continuando con mi descripción. Mido 1.82, alto a comparación con muchos, pero uno de los más bajos comparado con mis compañeros dorados. Tengo el cabello lila, extraño color? Obvio que si, es por eso que Milo y Aioria me andan haciendo bromas de que uso tintes, para tenerlo así…jajaja…ese par me a tomado de su punto favorito para molestar, aunque comparto el puesto con otros compañeros…tengo los ojos mas raros de todos aquí en la orden, ya que son lilas, verdes y azules…todo depende de como me siento o que animo tenga…puf y si supieras que es lo único que cambia de acuerdo a lo que siento…pues siempre tengo que fingir que nada pasa…y es que desde que la muerte de mi maestro se dio y todo lo que paso, yo me convertí en una especie de líder y sostén para los demás…tengo que fingir, siempre tranquilidad, aun en el momento mas difícil…lo tengo que hacer, tengo que sonreír conciliadoramente, para tranquilizar a los de mi alrededor, tengo que ser maduro, responsable y un ejemplo para los demás (eso siempre me lo dice mi maestro)…pero y que hay de mi, de lo que pienso de lo que siento…de todo!(Que no se dan cuenta de que soy joven aun, que me guastaría ser como les demás). Creí que con el fin de las guerras, regresar a la vida y que mi maestro vuelva a tomar su lugar todo cambiaria, pero no es así…nada fue lo que esperé…_

Mu…Mu, estas ahí…- la voz de Aioria, lo saco de sus pensamientos y escritura-

Que pasa?- pregunto desde el interior de su habitación, mientras guardaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche, el cuadernillo-

Que le hiciste a Shaka?- pregunto, mientras seguía tocando-

Porque?- contesto con otra pregunta, mientras abría-

No deja pasar a nadie por su templo…y no tengo la intención de que mediaorden dorada duerma en el mio…- le contesto molesto el León dorado- y ahora que le hiciste?- volvió a cuestionar

Eh…pues…le tire la puerta en la cara…- contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a virgo- y ya voy a disculparme…-le anuncio a su compañero que lo veía como si estuviera loco- creo que escribir algo de lo que siento, me ha ayudado a bajarme por lo menos algo de lo que me guardo siempre…-pensó para si Mu, mientras una sonrisa sincera, de las cuales últimamente no mostraba, salía a la superficie-

Con razón anda con ese humor…- hablo antes de seguir a su compañero. Así ambos caballeros se dirigieron a virgo, a intentar hacer que Shaka abriera su templo y dejara pasar a los demás…

_**Agradezco mucho a VairedelViento, que me permitió usar el cambio de color de ojos que sufre Mu, de acuerdo a sus emociones, que ella usa en sus finc, que por cierto me encantan!. Sé que me tarde mucho desde el momento en que pedí tu autorización, espero recuerdes que lo hice!...besos!**_

_**N/A: Hola, aquí les traigo un finc que llevo escribiendo y borrando durante aproximadamente dos meses o tres meses, motivos no me gustaba como quedaba pero la inspiración vino a mi y por fin lo termine…aunque no se como quedo?...jajaja…Gracias por leer y si así lo desean dejen su opinión, que me encantara saber si les gusto o no…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de saint Seiya, en especial Mu, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los uso porque me gustan y por qué ando de lacra, así que no me demanden…**

* * *

**Dan, el secreto del diario**

Regresaba después de un largo rato de haber estado disculpándose con todos los de la orden dorada por haber causado que Shaka cerrar su puerta y con ello no dejarlos pasar, pero es que en verdad se sentía molesto y se descontó con la primera persona, que para su desgracia era el menos indicado. Pero al final logro disculparse con el y los demás. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para tomar una ducha relajante y meterse a dormir, pues al día siguiente, tenia que retomar el entrenamiento de Kiki, que últimamente estaba muy bromista. Ahora que lo pensaba el cuando era niño, no era muy activo como lo es Kiki, recordaba que si, participaba en las bromas de Milo y Aioria pero esas eran raras la veces, pues siempre prefirió leer junto a Camus o meditar junto a Shaka, pues siempre amo la tranquilidad y el silencio, cosas que ahora extrañaba y no es que le molestara compartir el tiempo con sus compañeros y amigos es solo que a veces, sientes la necesidad de estar solo y hundirte en tus pensamientos, meditar tus actos…

Entro a la ducha, esperando así relajarse por lo menos unos instantes olvidarse de todo y todos, solo ser un joven normal, sin la presión que tenia siempre, fue entonces cuando recordó aquel viejo cuadernillo que yacía en el cajón de su cómoda. Quien era el dueño, eso era algo que había despertado su curiosidad y se ha de ser sincero, él se caracterizaba por ser uno de los mas curiosos, siempre le gustaba saber era el por que y el para que de todo, algo nato de su raza…

Termino de ducharse cuando sintió el cosmos de su pequeño alumno que se acercaba. Seguramente tenia hambre, pues ahora se acordaba que había olvidado ese detalle. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, solo preocupado en lo que sentía olvidándose así de que tenia a cierto niño bajo su cuidado. Se cambio rápidamente, para ir a cumplir con su deber de maestro.

Sintió que todo estaba bien, bueno solo en ese momento, ahora creía que podía soportar por lo menos un mes más sin explotar nuevamente, en verdad que era un ser humano diferente…saber que su alumno, era de los pocos seres que lo quería por lo que era y no por lo que debía ser le daba bastantes fuerzas de soportar toda la presión y molestia que cargaba día a día. En momentos como ese se preguntaba, si en verdad todos los de su raza eran así o por lo menos todos los Aries…ya terminado su deber como maestro, decidió que era momento de descansar, tal vez un poco de lectura lo relajaría, otra vez había olvidado el detalle del cuadernillo. Entro con el libro de uno de sus autores favoritos, preparándose para leer hasta que su cuerpo decidiera descansar, cuando de repente su mente le recordó lo que guardaba en el primer cajón de su cómoda. Decidió que lo mejor seria escribir un poco más, así que dejando aun lado el libro, saco de donde yacía el cuadernillo, abriéndolo y sorprendiéndose con lo encontrado…

_Hola…-_ leyó pero ese hola, estaba escrito con una letra muy diferente a la suya, era la misma letra con la que estaba escrito "el diario de un príncipe". Sorprendido, creyó que tal vez era un juego de su imaginación, cansada y estresada, pero la verdad era otra…asimilando todo eso, comenzó leer-

_Hola, Mu de Aries…_

_Me alegra saber que el diario, llego a las manos de uno de los míos y también guardián de Aries. Y no, no lo digo porque desprecie a los demás es solo que, para que esto funcione necesitaba que uno de nuestra raza sea el que escriba en él. Te preguntaras como consigo esto, verdad?...pues para nosotros los provenientes del continente Mu, de la raza lemuriana es muy facial crear cosas que tomen vida, como es el caso de las armaduras…y otras cosas, pues se nos hace muy fácil…pero basta de explicar cosas que has de saber como buen lemuriano que debes ser…pues el motivo de que ahora comparta estas palabras contigo es otro y es el ser alguien con quien puedas sacar todo aquello que guardas. Pues se lo que se siente tener que ser aquel que soporte todo, pero no lo digo por que yo lo pase, no claro que no…solo fui un testigo de lo que paso mi maestro y a raíz de eso, cree este diario para aquel que me necesitara…_

_Mi nombre es Dan, caballero dorado de Aries del siglo XII. Sobre mi apariencia diría que, pues nos parecemos en cuestión del cambio de color de ojos. Si, también tuve esa capacidad, raro?, si, pues es sabido por todos los de las raza lemuriana, que los que poseemos este capacidad, somos capaces de hacer cosas que todos los de nuestra raza no pueden. Con respecto a mi edad, tengo 16 años (claro cuando hice esto), con respecto a la edad que obtuve la armadura pues, a los 12 años y para ser sincero me sorprende saber que la obtuviste con solo siete años de vida y según lo escrito por ti, no eres el único. _

_Fui uno de los menores de la orden dorada del siglo XII, junto al caballero dorado de sagitario y acuario. Mi maestro fue el ex caballero de sagitario y actual patriarca. Con respecto a lo de si tuve que soportar la presión, que ahora tu pasas, no la verdad no, como lo dije antes el que paso todo esto, fue mi maestro…_

Mu termino de leer las palabras escritas por Dan, un antiguo caballero dorado. Lo que ahora rondaba su cabeza era que no entendía como ese lemuriano se comunicaba con el y si en verdad podía confiar en este…curioso como era, se levanto de la cama dispuesto a averiguar si en verdad Dan, era un caballero del siglo XII, y si lo era debía haber escrituras sobre este…

Se tele transporto a la casa de su amigo de la sexta casa, esperando que este pudiera ayudarlo, pues ya habían transcurrido una cuantas horas desde que había encontrado varios pergaminos que mencionaban a ese caballero dorado, pero lo extraño era que ninguno mencionaba como o cuando murió, simplemente lo mencionaban como uno de los que sobrevivió a la guerras que hubo, contra Ares, Poseidón, Hades y otros tantos, pues esos tiempos eran los de las guerras mas constantes…

Entro a la habitación de su amigo, luego de haber tocado un par de veces y no haber obtenido respuesta, encontrándolo profundamente dormido, así que se fijo que hora era y si, su amigo tenía razón de aun dormir eran las 3 de la madrugada. Pero lo que tenia que decirle era muy, muy importante así que con un movimiento suave y un llamado de la misma forma, trato de despertarlo pero nada. Unas cuantas veces repitió el mismo acto, pero el resultado era el mismo, cansado de intentar e intentar y nada se subió a su cama y comenzó asaltar como cuando era niño y Shaka fingía dormir.

Quien dejo salir a su mono…-murmuro medio dormido el rubio de sexto templo-

Mono?- Mu, miro con un puntito levantado a su amigo- Shaka, levántate…- dijo para volver a saltar sobre la cama, cual niño pequeño-

Eh…quien?...-pregunto entre sueños el rubio- Mu, pero que?- dijo al ver mejor a su amigo-ah!...-bostezo- que hora es?...-

Hasta que por fin, Shaka, tienes el sueño pesado- le dijo antes de sonreír al ver a su compañero con el pelo desordenado y bostezando-jajaja…

De que te ríes?...- pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos-

De nada, Shaka necesito tu ayuda…-hablo con seriedad-

No crees que ya estas grande para andar con pesadillas?- pregunto el rubio ganándose una mirada de molestia de su compañero-jajaja…esta bien, esta bien, dime que pasa por que vienes como chango a saltar sobre mi cama…?-

Mira…-dijo poniéndole el cuadernillo frente a la cara-

Esta letra la conozco…-le dijo el rubio

De verdad, sabes de quien es?- pregunto emocionado, y sus ojos tomaban el color lila-

Si, la tuya…jajaja- rio al ver la cara de su amigo pelilila-

Shaka!- grito molesto, mientras le golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano- estoy hablando enserio?-y sus ojos se tornaron de un color verde oscuro

Y yo…no me vas a decir que esa letra no es tuya?...-

Em…jejeje…me equivoque…-rio avergonzado en tanto cambiaba de hoja- ahora si, mira…-le mostro lo escrito por Dan-sabes de quien es?-nuevamente sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora eran lilas

Y por que debería saberlo?- pregunto ahora ya serio-

Eres el único capaz de recordar todas sus vidas pasadas, así que supuse que tal vez sabrías quien era Dan, el antiguo caballero de Aries-

Mmmm…no se, no recuerdo ese nombre- dijo pensativo- ya lo buscaste en la biblioteca, en los libros, pergaminos y eso?...-

Si y solo dice como era, que sobrevivió a las guerras pero no como murió o que paso con el….y eso me extraña y mas la forma en que me hablo?...-dijo preocupado, con los ojos ahora de color azul

Hablo?...espera, espera…me perdí de algo, como de que te hablo?-pregunto intrigado-

Si mira…- Mu le explico todo lo que había pasado

Mmmm…esto si es raro…-expreso al final el rubio-

Verdad?, yo también pensé lo mismo…-

Y que vas a hacer?- pregunto curioso el rubio mientras leía lo escrito-

No se, tu que me recomiendas?-pidió su opinión-

No se…algo me dice que deberíamos decirle al patriarca, pero…-a Shaka también le había picado el mosquito de la curiosidad- y si le preguntamos sobre los demás de la orden tal vez nos diga algo importante y podamos relacionarlo con algún hecho de los libros…-sugirió a lo que Mu, asintió un tanto dudoso

Pero como le preguntamos…?-cuestiono el carnerito inocente

Preguntando…-contesto el rubio antes de recibir un almohadazo- jajaja… Jajaja…esta bien, disculpa…-pidió el ojí azul

Hablo en serio…- le miro molesto el pelilila-digo si hacemos como que comentamos de nuestros compañeros o preguntamos directo…-

Mmmm…pues lo mejor seria, la primera opción…-

Bien, entonces manos a la obra…-anuncio el pelilila-

Nada de eso, eso lo haremos mañana, es hora de dormir-dijo Shaka, acomodándose para dormir-

Pero…-Mu, iba a replicar-

Nada…-le corto-ahh!-bostezo

Ya es de día, mira ya son las cinco…-anuncio Mu, con una sonrisa triunfante, antes de ponerse pálido y salir corriendo-

Y ahora?- pregunto Shaka al ver actuar a si a su compañero-ahhhh!- bostezo para luego quedarse dormido-

* * *

**N/A: hola, segundo capitulo de "el diario de un príncipe", espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios con su opinión. Agradezco a todas las personitas que leyeron el primer capitulo y me dejaron su opinión, besos y espero les guste este capi!**


End file.
